


Depressing Commercials

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes home surprised at the scene in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressing Commercials

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

Emma came into Madam Mayor's mansion, she walked into the living room at the unsuspected scene: Regina was crying at the hungry children commercials. Emma's eyes widened and she sat down by her upset girlfriend; Regina looked at Emma, her green eyes filled with concern. "Those poor children. Thank god Henry isn't one of them." Regina said in between sobs, and Emma rubbed her back soothingly "It's okay, Regina. Money's being donated to them." She gave the brunette a smile, that lightened up her mood slightly. Regina turned and hugged Emma, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to compose herself. She exhaled and sniffed; pulling away from Emma to look into her green eyes filled with happiness that went into the brunette's at the sight of them; Regina smiled sightly "Thank you, Emma."


End file.
